How to Nuke Guide
An example of basic set up. ''' '''Step 1: Have this character as first to attack for his ki change to activate first Changes AGL orbs to Rainbow (gets rid of all AGL orbs) Step 2: Have this character as second to attack for his ki change to activate after the AGL orbs have gone changes all Rainbow orbs to TEQ orbs. Now there are no Rainbow or AGL orbs on the screen. Step 3 : Do an attack with on a single corner Ki orb so that Goku is next to attack you might get a rainbow or AGL come up as the next in line if you are unlucky but the difference is minimal. Step 4 :Then use items in that order to change the remaining orbs to TEQ. Now you have a full screen of TEQ only spheres. Step 5 : Attack with and enjoy the show. Goku will obviously be your leader or possibly friend. Here is a program to help calculate the power of a Nuke: Percentage Calculator ---- = How to maximize Super Atk damage thanks to Oolong and Puar support items = Thanks to Oolong and Puar correct use you are able to do Super Attack up to 1M dmg, even more depending on your char and if you have Rainbow Orbs. *If your character is you need to use the items in the following order: ** -> -> -> *If your character is you need to use the items in the following order: ** -> -> -> *If your character is you need to use the items in the following order: ** -> -> -> *If your character is you need to use the items in the following order: ** -> -> -> *If your character is you need to use the items in the following order: ** -> -> -> ---- What is Boost per ki sphere? Collecting many ki spheres is a method in Dokkan Battle to have an insane damage output to one-shot LR Boss Stages. The insane damage output is created by using characters that have the leader skill +X% ATK per an orb, and then a character of the same type that have the passive skill of +X% ATK per an orb How do you Nuke? You can nuke changing the orb field to one single color. This allows you to gain the most ATK power per orb. Change Orb Color ' ''Change Rainbow Ki Spheres to AGL Ki Spheres Change Rainbow Ki Spheres to TEQ Ki Spheres Change Rainbow Orbs to INT Orbs Change Rainbow Orbs to PHY Orbs Changes AGL Orbs into Rainbow Orbs Change AGL Orbs to Rainbow Orbs Change TEQ Orbs to Rainbow Orbs Change STR Orbs to Rainbow Orbs Change PHY Orbs to Rainbow Orbs Changes PHY Orbs to AGL Orbs Changes TEQ Orbs to PHY orbs Change INT Orbs to STR Orbs Change AGL Ki spheres to STR Ki spheres 'Variable ATK and DEF boost Leader ' AGL type characters +30% ATK per AGL orb obtained TEQ type characters +30% ATK per TEQ orb obtained PHY type characters +30% ATK per PHY orb obtained INT type characters +30% ATK per INT orb obtained STR type characters +30% ATK per STR orb obtained ATK +5% for every orb obtained ATK +3% for every orb obtained '''Variable ATK boost Passive ATK & DEF +12% per Ki Sphere obtained. ATK & DEF +15% per Ki Sphere obtained (EZA) Every Ki orb collected gives +7% to ATK and DEF Every Ki orb collected gives +3% to ATK and DEF +7% ATK for every Ki orb collected +7% ATK for every Ki orb collected +10% ATK for every Ki orb collected' ''+10% ATK for every Ki orb collected' ''+15% ATK for every STR Ki orb collected +10% ATK for every STR Ki orb collected' ''+7% ATK for every Ki orb collected' ''+10% ATK for every Ki orb collected +10% ATK for every PHY Ki orb collected +7% ATK for each ki orb obtained ATK &DEF +12% per STR Ki sphere obtained +15% ATK for every INT Ki orb collected +10% ATK for every Ki orb collected +10% ATK for every INT Ki orb collected Browse other Skill Effects here Category:Guide